


Marslu

by ritsuki_lu1234567



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuki_lu1234567/pseuds/ritsuki_lu1234567
Summary: bae we are having sex so hard
Relationships: Sex - Relationship, boy x girl - Relationship, friends to lovers - Relationship, girl x boy - Relationship, heterosexual - Relationship, lu x marnie, lucas x marnie, marnie x lu, marnie x lucas, mars x lu, straggots
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Marslu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@kyukyukyutie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40kyukyukyutie).



> sex feels so good with girls

“L-Lucas....” Marnie said as she’d i give the fuck uo hwo do peoppe wtite these dumb stories. Lucas would turn around surprising her with a kiss that turned into a full on make out session, They were exploring eachothers mouths in full enjoyment. bye

**Author's Note:**

> vaginal sex


End file.
